


Perfect Pair

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "Want something?"
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	Perfect Pair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



> (yeah, tried sitting on my hands not to make this joke, but alas I am only human)
> 
> for 100words, despair

"Where did you get that?" Cloud asked as he pulled off his sunglasses and set his phone down on the counter. Sephiroth hadn't mentioned that he was going to go shopping. 

"Nice older lady across the hall," Sephiroth replied as he gestured to the fruit basket. "She said it was a welcome gift. I didn't know people still did things like that." 

"Oh." 

"We may get cookies and casseroles, too," Sephiroth added. 

Cloud just nodded, surprised and intrigued, as he watched Sephiroth perfectly spiral-peel a juicy red apple. 

"Want something?" 

"Yeah, sure." 

Sephiroth offered him a ripe and perfect pear.


End file.
